


If you love me (which you do)

by HeLovedYou



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou
Summary: He didn’t love a monsterSo why does he feel like he did?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	If you love me (which you do)

He turns around and he hates that there are tear stains tracked through the dirt on his face, he hates his heart for twisting and stumbling, hates himself for taking one last look.

For needing to know.

The question spills, he doesn’t know where from, but it spills, tumbles, like a waterfall and he regrets it before he even asks.

But he needs to know.

Needs to be sure.

Needs to be sure he hasn’t loved a monster.

And so because he needs, so desperately, like every man needs air and like every fool needs comfort, he asks.

And he knows from his lover‘s- _ex_ lover’s silent pleas and damning stare that he did and he didn’t.

He didn’t love a monster.

So why does he feel like he did?

He turns back around as the dam starts to crack, and a desert once bone dry finally tastes the salt water again and the water gushes, more powerful than ever.

His last words are a husked out whisper, he’s not even sure if they’re heard but at least he has the comfort of knowing they were said.

_“Then let me go.”_

* * *

He trudges through what was once their city, feels the wind bite his cheeks and the cold freezes the river within as well.

He stumbles as the dam rebuilds and the waterfall runs dry and he tightens his jaw.

_Some things are meant to be._

_This is not one of them_

**Author's Note:**

> Marking this a complete but I would like to explore this world a bit, but I’m also terrible at anything resembling a longer project so who knows.  
> Thanks for reading X


End file.
